harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maya (ToT)
WARNING: This page contains potential spoilers. If there is any information you wish to avoid reading, please use the links in the Contents box to skip ahead to a certain topic. (NOTE! Though either gender can befriend Maya and trigger her rival scenes, any information regarding her becoming infatuated with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly relevant to male main characters only.) Maya is one of the available bachelorettes that you can marry in Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility. Basic Info Maya is the food loving waitress who lives at the Sundae Inn. She is the only daughter of Jake and Colleen and the granddaughter of Yolanda. She is very happy and carefree and is quite fond of food. Although she is interested in Chase, she is a terrible cook. However, despite this, she and Chase are a possible rival couple in the game. Also, unless you have a cast iron stomach, avoid eating anything she attempts to cook! Rival The rival for Maya's love is Chase, whom, after Darren's Rainbow is completed, will compete for her affection. If the main character has at least two hearts for both Maya and Chase but chooses not to marry either, their marriage will occur. They will end up with a daughter named Dakota. RIVAL EVENTS 2 hearts - walk in the sundae inn when the bar opens and there will be a scene when maya walks in the kitchen and wants chase to try her new dish. but chase wants her to try his first so she does. And she says it was really good like all his dishes and he blushes. then she asks him to try her dish but he hesitates at first ( because mayas cooking is really bad.) but she assures him it wont be gross so he eats it but its really bad so he asks her if he can spit it in the sink but she gets mad at him and walks out. 3 hearts - walk into sundae inn between 2:00 and 3:00 Special Requirements Go to the Waffle Town Square to meet maya there will be a cutscence and you'll meet her she'll give you a cook book and leave she's usually at the sundae inn or at yolanda's house Gifts Loves "Wow! This is great! I love it! I just love it! Thank you!" *Grilled Yam *Sweet Potato Cake *Yam Rice *Shining Herb Fish *Shining Sushi *Shining Cheese *Chocolate Fondue *Pudding Likes "Wow, thanks!" *Any dish of a good quality *Juices *Clams *Herbs *Perfect/Shining Fruits *Perfect/Shining Vegetable *Perfect/Shining Dairy Products *Common seashells *Honey (any color) Dislikes *Failed dishes *Ores *Jewels *Stones *Metal *Toadstools Heart Events 2-Heart Event - Maya will come to your house and give you a Good Spicy Pepper. 4-Heart Event - Talk to Maya before 11:00 AM on a sunny day. She'll ask you to meet her at the beach at 12:00 PM. Be at On the Hook by 12:50 PM for this event. The correct answer to Maya's question is "But I wanted to try yours..." If you have difficulty trying to do this event, try it on her day off. 5-Heart Event - When you leave your house in the morning, she will be standing there and she will give you a Chocolate Pudding. Later, around 8:00 - 10:00 AM, talk to Maya while she's at the Inn. Her request is to catch an Eel. They can be caught from Summer to Winter in the river, Maple Lake, and the Goddess Cave. Give Maya the Eel to complete the request. 6-Heart Event - 'Talk to Maya before 11:00 AM on a sunny day. She'll ask you to meet her at Alan's Tree at 12:00 PM. Be there by 12:50 PM. There, she will confess her love to you. You can then choose to either reject or accept her. '''8-Heart Event - '''Hamilton will greet you and tell you about the blue feather. 'Marriage Maya will now call you Darling and give a Box Lunch to you every morning. Family *Jake (Father) *Colleen (Mother) *Yolanda (Grandmother) Alternate Appearance Every character in HMToT has two outfits that they wear. They have an outfit for the seasons Spring and Summer, and also an alternate outfit in Fall and Winter (look left). Maya now has a blackish-blue maid outfit. She wears brown boots and has red ribbons in her hair. Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility NPCs Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility Bachelorettes